acquaintance
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Biar saja mengendap di ingatan atau sekadar dengus geli kalau-kalau bertemu lagi. —ficlet. AoMomo.


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

"Selamat malam."

Satsuki jelas menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Senyumnya dipaksa sementara jemari menolak lembar menu dengan halus.

"Ah. Aku masih menunggu seseorang."

 _Seseorang._ Hela napas sebal. Iris melirik ponsel. Pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh. Satsuki mendengus lagi. Pelayan tadi membungkuk sedikit sebelum berlalu ke meja sebelah. Meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu dengan kerucut jengkel di bibirnya yang dipulas pelembab.

"Selamat malam, Tuan."

Pria di meja sebelah tampaknya ikut serta memaksa kurva samar sebelum menggeleng kecil. "Aku juga masih menunggu seseorang."

Satsuki mengangkat wajah.

.

 **acquaintance**

© GinevraPutri

.

Matanya menubruk laki-laki dalam tuksedo dan dasi biru tua yang senada dengan rambut. _Haha,_ ia semakin merengut, mengobservasi gaun merah mudanya sendiri. Ternyata ada yang bernasib sama sepertinya. _Magenta_ itu kembali menyelidik sebelum melirik jam lagi dan menemukan kotak merah di antara jemari si pemuda.

 _Sial, manis banget._

"Dia terlambat?"

Celetukan itu menyadarkan dan mengembalikan otaknya ke tempat semula. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri sewaktu balas tersenyum. Pelayan sudah pergi, dan kalau bukan halusinasi, kalimat itu memang ditujukan untuk Satsuki.

"Sekitar.. dua jam?" Tidak bisa menahan, sarkasme itu lolos begitu saja dari ujung lidah. _Persetan_ , omelnya dalam hati. "Kau tidak selalu bisa mengandalkan seorang CEO, 'kan?"

Dengus kecil sarat cengiran menyambut dari seberang. "Dan seorang dokter. Jangan percaya mereka."

Satsuki menghela napas, bibirnya melengkung sedikit. Jemari menggapai anting-anting di kanan-kiri telinga dan melepasnya dengan malas. "Kelihatannya dia tidak akan datang."

Si pemuda mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu aku boleh bergabung?" Nadanya kelewat santai. "Kau tahu, pelayan itu bakal balik ke sini lima menit lagi."

Anggukan spontan. "Tentu. Sudah cukup kelihatan memalukan kalau aku masih saja _menunggu seseorang_."

Pria tanpa nama itu tertawa dan mendudukkan diri ke meja Satsuki, meletakkan kotak beludrunya ke atas meja. Satsuki tanpa sadar mencetus dengus geli. "Malam yang penting?"

"Malam terpenting dalam hidupku." Biru tua menyeka rambut. "Seharusnya." Kepala menoleh ke meja sebelumnya, mendesah. "Tapi nyatanya aku meninggalkan meja yang kupesan seharga gaji polisi tiga bulan."

Satsuki menggeleng takjub, ikut nyengir. "Bukannya polisi juga sibuk?"

Bahu diangkat ringan. "Bukan tipe agen rahasia yang sering kau tonton di bioskop." Si gadis menahan rona. Seringai terbit di wajah tegas itu. "Aku tipe yang di balik meja."

"Dan bergelut dengan arsip?" Penasarannya akhirnya merebak ke permukaan. "Bukankah itu.. entahlah, cukup membosankan?"

"Tidak sekadar _cukup membosankan._ " Mata diputar. "Aku bertahan cuma gara-gara benda sialan ini."

Kotak tadi dilempar ke udara, kemudian ditangkap kembali.

"Jadi kau optimis tentang itu?"

Binar _navy_ menghela napas. "Kalau pekerjaannya bisa dinikahi, tentu aku akan ditolak."

Satsuki mengulum cengir. "Mereka yang menggilai kerja memang menyusahkan."

" _I know, right?_ " Tawa rendah. "Mungkin aku bakal melamarnya di apartemen saja— lupakan detil mahal menjengkelkan ini."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Satsuki menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Pasti menyenangkan."

"Yeah, lumayan." Satsuki bisa melihat senyum samar si pemuda. Untuk kedua kalinya, _sial, manis banget._ "Omong-omong, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah ada rencana ke depan?"

Dengusan lebih keras dari dengung pendingin ruangan. "Bertunangan dan sedang menunggu gelar sarjana sialan itu datang."

"Lalu dia akan melamar?"

Kotak kecil itu toh mengalihkan perhatian Satsuki dari tadi. Satu kali mengangguk.

"Jadi motivasi pendidikanmu saat ini adalah.."

Tawa setuju keburu mendominasi. Satsuki tidak biasanya terbuka begini, tapi rasanya dia bisa mengaku tentang apa saja malam ini. "Kau bisa bilang begitu."

Decakan. "Jadi dia ini penuh pertimbangan?"

"Menurutmu?" Satsuki mengangkat bahu. "Sore tadi mobil dan supir dan setengah lusin _bodyguard_ mengepung kampus hanya untuk mengantarku ke sini." Satu putaran mata. "Buat apa juga."

"Kutebak dia sering melakukannya."

"Setiap kali."

"Dan kau masih saja di sini."

Hening.

Satsuki mengetukkan jari ke meja dan tersenyum. "Kau juga."

Pelayan baru memecah konversasi. Keduanya menukar tatap sebelum menyimpan tawa.

"Kami ambil satu botol _wine_ lagi saja."

Anggukan dan bungkukan dan langkah menjauh. Satsuki menggigit bibir, senang tanpa alasan.

"Terima kasih, omong-omong. Setidaknya malam ini tidak terlalu memalukan."

"Kupikir justru kita saling mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Tawa meledak lagi. Jemarinya menyisipkan anak rambut merah muda ke belakang telinga. Irisnya dititip lebih lama sedetik sebelum bibirnya melengkung menyenangkan. "Satsuki."

Senyum. Satu dehaman. "Daiki."

 _Dan memang begitu lah seharusnya_. Tanpa nama keluarga karena malam ini akan dilupakan seperti tidak pernah ada. Biar saja mengendap di ingatan atau sekadar dengus geli kalau-kalau bertemu lagi. Biar saja hilang dan kembali jabat tangan seperti tidak kenal. Biar saja disebut kebetulan.

Bunyi telepon masuk menjatuhkan senyum tolol ke daratan. Satsuki menatap ponselnya dengan separuh lega separuh pasrah.

"Si CEO?" Daiki menebak. "Taruhan dia bakal bilang _aku benar-benar minta maaf._ "

Satsuki tertawa. "Kupastikan kau kalah."

Sementara Daiki masih mengangkat alis ingin tahu, gadis di depannya sudah menempelkan ponselnya ke pipi.

"Sei- _kun._ "

Daiki tidak bisa mendengar suara di ujung telepon tapi gadis itu memutar mata sejurus kemudian. "Bagaimana aku bisa makan sesuatu kalau kau tidak ada di sini, hm?"

Daiki menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi, menunggu.

"Ya, tentu. Lima menit lagi."

Ponsel diletakkan di atas meja.

"Aku kalah?"

Satsuki menelengkan kepala ke kiri, tersenyum puas di sudut bibir. "Sudah jelas."

"Dia tidak bilang maaf?"

"Dia bilang aku harus menjaga pola makan," Hela napas bosan. "Dan mengenai keberadaan mobil plus supir plus _kau tahu apa,_ di depan restoran ini." Cebikan. "Aku yakin kami bakal berakhir di rumahnya dengan hidangan a la Italia."

"Maksudmu di _istana_ -nya."

Tawa ringan. "Jadi kau akan tetap di sini?"

"Aku masih menunggu—" Daiki mengangkat tangannya, membuat tanda kutip, "— _panggilan telepon._ "

Satsuki menggeleng kecil. "Kalau begitu semoga beruntung." Ia tersenyum manis. "Untuk telepon.. dan untuk cincinnya."

Daiki mengedikkan bahu dan balas tersenyum. "Sukses studinya. Sampai jumpa lagi."

 **fin.**

* * *

a/n: iya, aomomo nggak jadian atau gimana. cuma ketemu gitu doang. /sungkem

yang sedang mengelak dari kata hiatus,

GP.


End file.
